


I trust you because I love you

by shiro_yuu



Series: KurooAka Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A tiny bit of blood - no one is hurt though, Alternative Universe - Vampires, Canon Era, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: Akaashi is missing and everyone is freaking out.Kuroo hears a weird noise in the warehouse.What the hell are these red floating orbs?   KurooAka Weekend 2016: Horror Movies/ Vampires





	

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND DAY, YEEEEEEEY!!!!!  
> Omfg, I'm so hyper for it uahsuhsausa

Ah, training camps! Kuroo loves them. He loves being around his friends from different schools, playing volleyball and doing other fun stuffs. Kuroo loves to eat delicious food beside all his friends, and the teachers are way easier to deal than his mother. The only thing that Kuroo dislikes about training camp is his dumb crush on Fukurodani’s setter: Akaashi fuckin Keiji. Ok, not the crush in itself, because Akaashi has zero ideas of it, but Bokuto knows and Bokuto rejoices in doing Kuroo spend as much time as possible alone with Akaashi.

Kuroo is normally a pretty chill person; he is always smiling and talking smoothly to everyone. But Akaashi is special. Akaashi makes Kuroo feels like a small child, always trying to have Akaashi’s eyes on him. Kuroo honestly can’t believe on how stupid he can be in front of Akaashi, and the worst thing is that Akaashi seems to appreciate it somehow. Bokuto is always there to make Kuroo looks even more like an idiot in front of Akaashi, but Kuroo can only blame himself for having a big mouth. 

Kuroo walks out of the bus with Kenma while trying to keep Lev and Inuoka on a leash, which seems pretty much impossible because they are so hyped about everything. They are together it have only two hours and Kuroo feels like he had aged ten years already. He and Kenma sigh in unison, Kuroo shouting Lev name one last time before he unleash Yaku’s fury and let the libero deal with the tall first year.

They walk into the gym, Shinzen and Fukurodani are already there warming up, but as soon as Kuroo put his feet inside the gym, Bokuto’s voice shakes the walls.

“KUROO!”, Bokuto screams, and Kuroo turns on his heels just in time to catch Bokuto in his arms. 

“How can you be so sure that I’ll catch you, you stupid owl?”, Kuroo asks with a fond smile, putting Bokuto on the ground carefully.

“Because you love me so much.”, Bokuto grins and Kuroo laughs, elbowing his ribs and making Bokuto jumps out of reach.

“Are you ready for a week of awesomeness?”, Kuroo grins wildly and Bokuto matches his grin easily.

“Oh hell, yeah!”, Bokuto shouts, fist bumping the air several times, “I can’t wait for Karasuno to come too! We need to convince Sawamura and Sugawara to be part of the Captain Club!”

“Yes! I think we can convince Sugawara easier than Sawamura.”, Kuroo says thoughtful.

“Bokuto-san, you need to finish your warm-up.”, Akaashi says, startling both of them.

“Akaashi! Stop summoning behind me!”, Bokuto exclaims and Akaashi just looks blankly at him.

“Hey, Akaashi!”, Kuroo smiles, trying his best to not make a fool of himself just yet.

“Hello, Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi keeps his serious features, but a tiny smile finds place on his lips.

“So, I’m going.”, Bokuto says with an innocent smile. But Kuroo knows better than believe Bokuto’s innocence.

“So, how are you?”, Kuroo asks, sinking his hands on his pants pockets.

“I’m fine, Kuroo-san, and you?”, Akaashi follows Kuroo as he starts to walk toward the coaches. 

“Are you sure? You’re quite pale today.”, Kuroo frowns lightly, but smiles, “I’m fine.”

“I think it’s the heat. I never dealt well with heat.”, Akaashi shrugs. Kuroo nods, reaching for his bag and taking the bottle of cold water, offering to the setter. “Thanks”, Akaashi smiles, drinking a bit before giving it back.

“Keep yourself hydrated, alright?”, Kuroo says, worried.

“I will. Please, don’t worry.”, Akaashi says. 

Konoha calls him from the other side of the court, so Akaashi pats Kuroo’s arm and jogs to his teammates. Kuroo sighs, drinking his water while following Akaashi with his eyes.

“Isn’t it an indirect kiss?”, Kenma asks quietly, appearing by Kuroo’s side out of nowhere.

Kuroo chokes on the water, spitting the liquid all over himself. He looks at Kenma dumbfounded, but Kenma had already left with the tiniest smirk ever. Kuroo sighs deeply, looking across the court again, spotting Akaashi talking with Sarukui. Akaashi looks back at him and smiles faintly when Kuroo waves his hand like an idiot.

This will be a hell of a week.

 

-

 

Kuroo isn’t sure if he is imagining it, but Akaashi seems to get paler and paler as the days go by. He also noticed that Akaashi seems to be having difficulty to keep his stamina up, because there’s a lot of moments through the day that Akaashi needs to stop for a couple minutes to breath and he also seems to be sweating a lot, as if he is sick.

“You’re such a creep.”, Yaku says when Kuroo voices his concerns. “Why don’t you ask him out already instead of keep stalking him like a creep?”

If there’s something that isn’t, AT ALL, a secret for Nekoma is their captain indubitably crush on the Fukurodani’s setter. 

“I’m just saying that he seems to be sick. I’m worried!”, Kuroo defends himself, frowning. 

“So go talk to him!”, Yaku exclaims, annoyed.

“I can’t go talk to him! What will I say? ‘Oh, hey, Akaashi. So I keep watching you from distance because I’m a fuckin creep and I noticed that you’re kinda pale lately and seeming to be sick. Is everything ok?’? “, Kuroo frown deepens.

“So you do admits that you’re a creep.”, Yaku smirks.

“Yaku, you’re not helping!”, Kuroo whines and Yaku rolls his eyes.

“Look, if you’re worried, go talk with him. You two are friends. So just ask him if everything is ok and for fucks sake stop bothering me with your drama just because you’re not courageous enough to ask him out.”, Yaku says, irritated. It’s not like he isn’t a good friend, but Yaku is honestly tired of trying to make Kuroo grows some balls and ask Akaashi out.

“Ok, fine! Jeez!”, Kuroo grumbles, finishing his lunch.

 

-

 

Kuroo doesn’t have opportunity to ask Akaashi about his health until later that night when Bokuto had gathered them on the 3rd gym for the obligatory extra practice. Akaashi do seem a little bit off today, as much as his tosses are still super good, he looks really tired. Enough to Bokuto to ask him about it.

“I’m fine, Bokuto-san.”, Akaashi smiles calmly at his captain and Bokuto huffs in frustration.

“Akaashi. Look. You really seemed a bit odd these days… Are you sure you’re ok?”, Kuroo asks, really worried about the setter.

“I’m fine, I swear.”, Akaashi says, but he sighs when he sees that him saying it doesn’t help Kuroo and Bokuto to relax. “I’ll go to the infirmary tomorrow if that will make you two happy.”

“Yeah! Please! Maybe you’re starting to get sick.”, Kuroo says quickly and Bokuto agrees.

“Ok, fine. You two worry too much.”, Akaashi sighs, but smiles a bit, “Let’s get back to the practice.”

Satisfied by the fact that Akaashi will go to see the nurse in the next day, Kuroo and Bokuto goes back to the practice. After a while they are joined by Lev and Karasuno’s blonde middle blocker.

 

\- 

 

Akaashi, in fact, goes to the infirmary in the next day. The nurse, as Kuroo gets to know by Bokuto, says that he’s ok but maybe he should take easy at training today. Of course Akaashi couldn’t accept it, because if there’s nothing wrong with him, he has zero reasons to take a slow pace instead of following the others. It’s a lost battle, both Bokuto and Kuroo know, so they just keep an eye on him for the day.

It proves to be necessary when, in the middle of a game between Nekoma and Fukurodani in the afternoon, Akaashi collapses on the ground, blacking out for a couple minutes. Kuroo runs from his side of the court alongside with his teammates, everyone kneeling around Akaashi, their coaches running to them too. Akaashi opens his eyes, sitting up quickly as if scared of something, but them his body relaxes and the only thing avoiding him to collapse on the ground again is Kuroo that quickly grabs his wrist.

“Akaashi? Son, can you hear me?”, Coach Yamiji asks, worried.

Akaashi looks confused at him, “What happened?”, he asks and he is trembling and sweaty, his breath a mess.

“Isn’t that better to take him to the infirmary?”, Yaku asks and the coaches nods.

“I’ll take him there.”, Bokuto says, getting up on his feet.

Akaashi grabs Kuroo’s wrist quickly, squeezing it between his fingers. Both Kuroo and Bokuto look at him before looking at each other, some sort of silent conversation going between them before Kuroo gets up and leans to Akaashi, picking him up on his arms in bridal style. Akaashi lets out a surprised high pitched sigh, but holds onto Kuroo’s shirt tightly.

“I’ll take him to the infirmary, Bo. Fukurodani can’t be without both their captain and vice-captain.”, Kuroo says before turning his face to his team, “Kai, take care of everything.”

“Don’t worry.”, , Kai assures Kuroo.

Kuroo walks out of the gym, faintly hearing everyone whispering about what had happened. He looks down at Akaashi, but the setter is keeping his face hidden against Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo can feel Akaashi’s quick breathing and he can also feel how much Akaashi is trembling on his arms.

“Akaashi, we’re almost there, ok? You can rest.”, Kuroo says and Akaashi’s only answer is a pained groan. 

Kuroo enters the infirmary with Akaashi on his arms, the nurse telling him to put Akaashi on one of the beds and Kuroo does. Akaashi almost doesn’t let him go, but Kuroo assures him that he’ll stay with him. The nurse quickly checks up Akaashi, but since he was training, it would be no use to her to give him medications for fever, because his high temperature can be because of the exercise. So she decides to let him calm down for a while before takes another step, because Akaashi seems fine after he calms down.

“How are you feeling?”, Kuroo asks when the nurse goes out to talk to Coach Yamiji.

“Weak. I think I’m not eating right.”, Akaashi whispers, closing his eyes when Kuroo caresses his locks for away from his forehead.

“Damn it, Akaashi… I thought you were the responsible one on Fukurodani.”, Kuroo sighs, caressing softly Akaashi’s cheek with his knuckles.

“I am! I was just… Not feeling like eating a lot, you know?”, Akaashi sighs, leaning into the touch.

“You need to take better care of yourself.”, Kuroo sighs again, “Now take a nap, alright?”

“I’ll try, I swear.”, Akaashi smiles tiredly at him, “Ok. You need to go back to practice too.”

“I do.”, Kuroo nods, “I’ll come to see you later, ok?”

“Ok. Don’t worry too much, Kuroo-san”, Akaashi gives him a genuine smile and Kuroo blushes all the way down his neck.

“See you later, ‘Kaashi.”, Kuroo gives him a embarrassed smile before walking out the infirmary.

Kuroo makes his way to the gym freaking out about his boldness on caressing Akaashi’s cheek, so when he enters the gym and everyone rushes to him, he genuinely jumps like a scared cat. 

“Holy shit, you guys!”, Kuroo complains, taking a good breath before talking, “He’s fine. He’s napping now. Apparently he isn’t eating right, so he’s weak now. But it’s everything ok.”

“We need to make him food!”, Hinata screams and Bokuto screams back and suddenly everyone is screaming and it’s a huge mess.

“SHUT UP!”, Coach Ukai screams and everyone shuts.

“Everyone back to the practices.”, Coach Nekomata says, clapping his hands.

With a few complains, everyone slowly restarts the practice.

 

-

 

“AKAASHI IS MISSING!”, Bokuto screams into the dining hall early in the morning, startling everyone.

“What the hell?”, Kuroo asked and Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes.

“He’s missing! He isn’t at the infirmary and the nurse said that his parents didn’t come to pick him. Akaashi is missing!”, Bokuto exclaims, desperate.

“Calm down. He must be somewhere in the school.”, Kuroo says, getting up, “Let’s search for him.”

“Karasuno will help too.”, Sawamura says, getting up too.

“Good, we’ll need everyone. The school is really big.”, Kuroo agrees. He looks around, “Everyone knows how Akaashi is, right?”, after a couple seconds everyone nods, “Good. So let’s go.”

Coach Nekomata enter in the dining room, looking to everyone and sighing, “So everyone already knows that Akaashi Keiji is missing?”, when everyone nods, he sighs, “We are afraid that he maybe had passed out somewhere, so we’ll be thankful if everyone help.”

“We’ll help, coach.”, Kuroo says.

“Fukurodani is already searching for him. Spread out around the school, check the classes and club rooms. Let’s try to find him before we need to call the police.”, Coach Nekomata says before he walks out.

“Ok, you all heard him. Let’s find Akaashi.”, Kuroo says and the kids soon leave the dining room to start to search for Akaashi.

Bokuto and Kuroo decide to go together, because only Kuroo could calm down Bokuto desperate state. They start to look inside the classes, but most of them are locked, so there’s no way that Akaashi might be inside one of them. They often run into other students, because even though the school is pretty big, they are also a lot of boys. 

“What if he’s hurt?!”, Bokuto asks, dramatically throwing his hands in the air.

“Let’s not start to think bad things, alright?”, Kuroo pats Bokuto’s back affectionately.

“But what if?!”, Bokuto is entering on one of his dejected moods and Kuroo is too worried about Akaashi to deal with it right now, so he tries to contain the damage.

“Bo. It’s Akaashi. Can you imagine Akaashi, the smartest person in the world, in some situation that he can’t deal alone?”, Kuroo gives his best smile.

“That’s true. Akaashi is good to deal with things!”, Bokuto smiles too, but Kuroo can still see his dejected mood behind the smile.

Since they have nothing more to do about it than keep searching for Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo resume their walk around the school. But Akaashi is nowhere to be founded, even with the big amount of kids searching for him. 

It’s around four in the afternoon when the teachers and coaches decide to end the searching and call the police. The kids are gathered in the gym and the coaches try their best to put everyone at ease and distract the students with volleyball. But for the first time, volleyball doesn’t help much, because with everyone worried with their missed friend, no one is actually able to concentrate in the game.

Coach Yamiji walks into the gym and since he knows that the kids want news, he speaks loudly to everyone hear him, “The police wants us to wait until tomorrow, they think that maybe Akaashi is just wandering around.”

“Akaashi isn’t like this!”, Bokuto exclaims and everyone starts to agree.

“I know, I know. Calm down.”, Coach Yamiji asks, lifting his hands, “But we can’t do nothing until tomorrow. I tried to talk with Akaashi’s parents, but apparently they are travelling overseas. His dad secretary said she will try to contact them immediately.”

“What can we do to help?”, Coach Ukai asks and everyone falls into silence to hear the instructions.

“I don’t think we have something to do now, we should wait until the morning so the police will come.”, Coach Yamiji says, passing his hand through his hair. “We can search around again, but I don’t think it’ll be any more helpful.”

“So we should call it a day and finish the practices. The kids aren’t getting into the games, anyway.”, Coach Nekomata says and the others agree. “So let’s clean up.”  
With that, everyone start to clean up the gym.

 

-

 

After a weirdly silent diner, everyone decide to go to their classrooms to start to get ready to bed. The aura around the students is pretty tense right now, everyone worried and some of them afraid too. Kuroo couldn’t keep himself into this for longer, so he decides to walk around the school one more time just the sake of conscience. 

Kuroo can’t deny that he is extremely worried about Akaashi, as much as he tries to keep himself positive about the situation, the fact that Akaashi had vanished in the air is worrisome and he can’t stop thinking about it. Besides this, it also has the fact that Kuroo kinda took the lead of Fukurodani too, since Bokuto is freaking out about everything and somehow blaming himself for whatever had happened to Akaashi. 

A small noise inside one of the warehouses takes Kuroo out of his thoughts and he stops dead in his tracks to try to listen to something. It takes a while, but another small sound comes from the warehouse and a spark of hope lights Kuroo’s heart.

He walks to the warehouse, finding the door unlocked, “Akaashi?”, Kuroo calls as he opens the door, stepping inside and trying to find the switch to turn on the light.

The next thing Kuroo feels is pain spreading all over his back because something had bumped onto him and he had fallen on the ground. Kuroo feels something weighing above him and when he opens his eyes –that he had closed because of the pain -, he sees bright red eyes. Kuroo widens his eyes, taking a few seconds to understand who the person above him is.

“Akaashi?!”, Kuroo calls, still dizzy by the pain.

Akaashi widens his weirdly red eyes, looking at Kuroo as if he just now notices who is the person that he had knocked down on the floor. Akaashi gets up quickly, walking back to the shadows of the warehouse like a scared animal.

“Go away!”, Akaashi shouts from the shadows, despair clear in his voice.

“Akaashi? What is happening? Where have you been the whole day?”, Kuroo gets up slowly, rubbing the back of his head because it’s hurting.

“Kuroo, please, go away.”, Akaashi begs and Kuroo frowns, stepping into the warehouse.

“Akaashi, stop hiding. Everyone is worried about you.”, Kuroo is about to walk more into the shadows when he hears a animalistic growl and stops dead in his tracks, “Akaashi?”

“Kuroo. Go away. I’m begging you.”, Akaashi is truly desperate right now, glued to the back wall of the warehouse, as far from Kuroo as possible.

“What is happening, ‘Kaashi? Talk to me, please.”, Kuroo is sure that something really wrong is happening, he can feel his body trembling from fear but he can’t quite understand why.

“Your smell is too good, Kuroo. I don’t have much self-control. Please just go away.”, Akaashi groans, scratching the wall like a irritated animal.

“I…”, Kuroo starts, but Akaashi growls at him again, “Ok. I’m leaving. Ok. Just calm down, I’m leaving.”, Kuroo says as he starts to walk back.

Kuroo leaves the warehouse, stunned, closing the door and walking back to the school. What the hell had happened?!

 

-

 

It’s already late at night and Kuroo can’t fall asleep. His mind is still running fast about what had happened a few hours ago. His friends had noticed that he was off when he went back from his walk, but everyone just thought that he was too worried about Akaashi. Which isn’t a lie, but now the reason is different. 

Kuroo rolls from his futon to Kenma’s – who is still awake playing on his DS – and buries his hand on Kenma’s pocket, picking his phone. Kenma is actually pretty liberal with his devices if it’s Kuroo who is touching it, so when Kuroo takes the phone, Kenma barely moves. Kuroo could use his own phone, but Kenma’s internet connection is way better than his.

Kuroo unlocks the phone and enters the internet, googling about people with red eyes that growls. For more than an hour, Kuroo scrolls through an unimaginable amount of conspiracy pages, going from articles about werewolves, vampires and demons. There’s so much information about these kind of thing, and sometimes one information contradict the other. Honestly speaking, Kuroo is even more confused now that he was before.

Deciding that the only person who could stop his doubts is Akaashi, Kuroo gets up. He kisses Kenma’s hair, giving the phone back to him, and walks out of the classroom in silence so he won’t disturb anyone. Kuroo walks to outside the school building, making his way to the warehouse. Kuroo stands outside the warehouse, staring at it and breathing deeply to prepare himself for whatever it will come when he enters.

Kuroo opens the door slowly, looking around before calling, “Akaashi? It’s me, Kuroo.”

It takes a while for a answer to come and Kuroo starts to think that Akaashi had gone away earlier, but he hears a half frustrated half desperate growl, followed by Akaashi’s voice, “Why are you here?”

“I’m here because there’s something wrong with you and you need help.”, Kuroo frowns, crossing his arms, even though he isn’t sure that Akaashi can see him.

“There are a lot of wrong things with me, that’s why you need to go away. You can’t help, Kuroo-san, and I don’t want to hurt you.”, Akaashi says from somewhere in the back of the warehouse.

“I’m not going anywhere.”, Kuroo stats, closing the door behind him, letting the shadows swallow him.

The silence engulfs Kuroo, the darkness chewing him slowly. The only thing that Kuroo can hear is his own heart beating fast and his deep breathing. There’s nothing that indicates that he isn’t alone inside the warehouse and this is freaking him out a little. 

But soon he sees, in the distance, two red dots floating on his line of sight. Kuroo stares at the red orbs, firm where he is, making no move on go away. He finally hears a sigh and Kuroo feels that somehow he had won something.

“You’re more stupid than I thought.”, Akaashi says, the red dots disappearing.

“What are you?”, is the first thing that comes out from Kuroo’s mouth, as much as he was intending on joke about the situation.

“You’ll not believe me if I tell you.”, Akaashi answers and Kuroo can hear his steps as Akaashi’s walks somewhere to the left.

“Akaashi, you have red eyes that glow in the dark and you knocked me on the ground while growling like an animal. I think you can try tell me the truth.”, Kuroo frowns, feeling weirdly calm now that Akaashi is actually talking to him and not growling.

“I’m a…”, Akaashi voice trails off and Kuroo waits patiently for the end of the sentence, “… a vampire.”

Kuroo falls into silence after that, looking blankly to the darkness, letting the information sink in. As much as he wants to laugh, because it’s ridiculous to think that things like vampires exist, there’s something in the situation that says to him that Akaashi isn’t lying at him. In the end, it’s Akaashi and he has zero reasons to lie to Kuroo about something.

“Ok…”, Kuroo says slowly, still trying to process the information.

“Are you scared?”, Akaashi asks, almost sheepishly.

“No.”, Kuroo answers before he could even think about the question. He blinks to himself, “I mean… I don’t think I have a reason to be scared.”

“Yes, you do.”, Akaashi sighs; apparently deciding that the easiest way to make Kuroo go away is to tell him the whole truth. “I’m hungry, Kuroo-san. Very hungry. I can’t eat without my parents’ supervision because I don’t have self-control yet. And you have this ridiculously good smell that makes me even hungrier.”

“Oh. Thanks, I guess…”, Kuroo says, blinking softly when he sees the red orbs again.

“Why are you like this?”, Akaashi groans in frustration, “Why can’t you be like a normal person and run away from me?”

“I don’t know, maybe because I know you for so long…”, Kuroo shrugs, “And I like you a lot too.”

“But you know a lie, Kuroo!”, Akaashi exclaims, even more frustrated. “I’m a vampire, an immortal killing machine. You should be afraid, or at least you should be angry at me for keep this secret.”

“Ok, first of all… I don’t actually believe that everything you’ve done in the past two years was a lie. You’ll need to put more effort on this to convince me of that.”, Kuroo says, leaning against the door, his eyes still on the shining red orbs that he knows are Akaashi’s eyes. “Also, it’s a big secret; I know you can’t tell everyone about this.”

“I’m still an immortal killing machine, though.” Akaashi tries to argue against it.

“Well, and so is my cat, but I still like him.”, Kuroo says, and he is being honest about everything. Something in the air tells him that Akaashi doesn’t represent danger to him.

“This doesn’t make any sense.”, Akaashi sighs, even more frustrated. “Why can’t you be like everyone else?”

“Because I like you. Scary red eyes and everything.”, Kuroo says gently, but his heart is beating fast because of the unplanned confession.

“God, you’ll end up killing me.”, Akaashi whispers and Kuroo hears Akaashi starting to walk towards him.

“Aren’t you immortal?”, Kuroo smirks faintly, watching the red orbs getting closer and closer.

“Still.”, Akaashi sighs, placing his hands on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo hugs him by his waist slowly, and Akaashi is surrounded by Kuroo’s scent quickly. “Shit, you smell so good.”

“You’re really hungry, aren’t you?”, Kuroo asks, his free hand groping the wall until he hits the switch and flick it on, lighting the warehouse.

“Yes. My parents are on a council at Finland so I haven’t eat for a while now.”, Akaashi says, looking up at Kuroo.

Kuroo looks Akaashi’s face slowly, analyzing his red eyes and extremely pale skin. Akaashi looks ill, almost dead honestly. The thought makes Kuroo shiver, because if what he knows about vampires is true, Akaashi will turn into ashes if he doesn’t drink blood soon.

“You need to eat.”, Kuroo says, lifting his hand to caress softly Akaashi’s waxy colored cheek.

“Don’t you think you’re taking it too easily?”, Akaashi asks, openly avoiding the ‘eating’ topic.

“I think being in love with you helps a lot.”, Kuroo says without thinking, his eyes widening as the realization hits him. “Holy shit it wasn’t like that that I was planning on confessing.”

Akaashi bites his own lips, his little white fangs piercing his flesh. He squeezes Kuroo’s shirt between his fingers, looking do the side and whispering, “I’m in love with you too.”

“W-What…?”, Kuroo asks, surprised.

“Don’t make me repeat!”, Akaashi mumbles, hiding his face on Kuroo’s chest, “It’s not just because I can’t blush that I can’t be embarrassed.”

Kuroo laughs a little, hiding his face on Akaashi’s hair. “This is so ridiculously surreal.”

“I know!”, Akaashi whines, slapping lightly Kuroo’s chest when he starts to laughs more.

“Sorry, sorry! But, it’s a laughable situation, Akaashi.”, Kuroo tries to justify himself.

“Ok, ok.”, Akaashi grumbles, but he sighs deeply, “You need to go.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”, Kuroo stats, looking at Akaashi, who looks up at him.

“You have to. Please. You have no idea of how tasty you smell.”, Akaashi whisper, pained. 

“You need to eat…”, Kuroo starts, but Akaashi walks back quickly.

“No.”, Akaashi says, frowning, “Don’t you even dare to suggest this.”

“But, you _need_ to eat!”, Kuroo exclaims.

“I have no self-control, Kuroo! I can end up…. Killing you.”, Akaashi says, whispering the last part.

“You’ll not. I’m here has almost half an hour and you’re as controlled as always. It’ll be ok.”, Kuroo says, walking towards Akaashi.

“You can’t be sure!”, Akaashi says, walking backwards.

“Yeah, but I trust you.”, Kuroo smiles, offering his hand to Akaashi, “You need to eat. You have the control now, but what if you get hungrier and end up hurting the others? The school is full of people, Akaashi.”

“God, I hate how you can make this madness look like a logical thing.”, Akaashi grumbles, reaching for Kuroo’s hand. “You need to control me, ok?”

“It’s because this is the logical thing to do.”, Kuroo says, holding Akaashi’s hand, “I will, don’t worry.”

Akaashi sighs defeated and they walk to the back of the warehouse. Kuroo sits down on the floor with his back against the wall and Akaashi sits on Kuroo’s lap, his knees on the ground, flanking Kuroo’s thighs. Akaashi looks at Kuro, his red eyes shining as he looks at the pulsating vein on Kuroo’s long neck. Akaashi groans quietly, closing his fingers on Kuroo’s black shirt.

“I don’t think I can…”, Akaashi whispers, his eyes never leaving the vein, because he can see it pulsing underneath Kuroo’s soft skin.

“Akaashi.”, Kuroo sighs, placing his hand on either sides of Akaashi’s waist. Kuroo turns his face to the left, showing his jugular vein to Akaashi’s hungry eyes, “I trust you.”

Akaashi groans again, sounding like an animal in agony. He takes a deep breath, and Kuroo gets curious to know if Akaashi actually needs to breath or if he just fakes it. Akaashi place one of his hands on Kuroo’s shoulder, the other gently cupping Kuroo’s cheek. He sighs, leaning into Kuroo’s space and smelling his scent. Kuroo blushes faintly when Akaashi lets out a small moan, pulling lightly Kuroo’s shirt on his shoulder. Akaashi opens his mouth a little, brushing his lips slowly over Kuroo’s skin before tracing down the pulsating vein with his tongue, the place tingling.

Akaashi opens more his mouth, his fangs brushing against Kuroo’s tanned. Akaashi looks at Kuroo one more time and Kuroo smiles at him before closing his eyes. Akaashi groans lightly again, before finally biting into Kuroo’s neck, forcing his pointed fangs against the flesh until it breaks de skin and sinks on Kuroo’s neck. Kuroo lets out a heavy breath, squeezing Akaashi’s hips lightly with his fingers. Kuroo isn’t in pain since Akaashi’s saliva numbed his the place where Akaashi had licked him.

Akaashi moves his head a bit, opening a little more the wounds before retracts his fangs, starting to suck the blood dripping by the two little holes. Akaashi can’t help but moan quietly against Kuroo’s warm skin, drinking the blood that tastes as good as it smells. Kuroo breaths slowly, trying to not disturb Akaashi. 

But Akaashi barely notices Kuroo moving, too focused on the blood sliding down his throat, feeling his body awakening bit by bit. A small part of Akaashi’s brain, the wise one, reminds him to not let himself get too into this because the last thing he wants is to get a boner right now. It’s already embarrassing enough when this happens in front of his parents; he would rather die than get hard on Kuroo’s lap in this specific situation.

Maybe is this same wise part of Akaashi’s brain that sound the alarm on Akaashi’s mind when Kuroo’s grip on Akaashi’s waist starts to falter. Akaashi has no idea of how long or how much blood he had sucked, so he starts to gather all his will to stop drinking Kuroo’s blood. It’s hard to him to stop by himself, but as Kuroo starts to fade up against the wall, Akaashi finally builds up strength to stop sucking, licking the place to close the wound.

When Akaashi leans back, passing his hand through his mouth to clean up his lips, he can see Kuroo looking at his through half-lidded eyes, his breath heavy on his chest.

“Are you fine?”, Akaashi asks, his eyes wide because he’s afraid that he had done too much.

“Dizzy, but fine.”, Kuroo whispers, licking his dry lips slowly and sighing.

“Do you want something?”, Akaashi asks, worried, passing his hand through Kuroo’s hair to put his fringe away from his eye.

“Water would be good.”, Kuroo says after a few seconds. He seems weak, but not close to death.

“Ok. I’ll get you some water.”, Akaashi says, getting up, feeling stronger now than he had felt through the whole week.

Kuroo watches Akaashi walks out the warehouse before closing his eyes. He’s feeling dizzy and weak, his limbs are heavy and his throat is dry. It was a weird experience. It wasn’t bad, because Akaashi is actually pretty gently while sucking blood, but it wasn’t good either. Maybe because of where they are. Kuroo is pretty sure it would have been a better experience if they were on his bedroom, lying on his bed, and not in the back of a cold warehouse while on a training camp.

Kuroo doesn’t know how long he had been there with his eyes closed, but Akaashi is back after what had felt like less than ten minutes.

“I brought you water and a blanket.”, Akaashi says, kneeling beside Kuroo.

“Thank you.”, Kuroo smiles faintly, grabbing the opened water bottle that Akaashi offers him. “You seem scared.”

“I _am_ scared. You’re weak and I don’t know what to do.”, Akaashi says, watching Kuroo drink the water.

“Yeah, stop worry about it. I’m fine; I just lost a lot of blood. I just need to rest.”, Kuroo grins, a bit better now that his throat isn’t scratching.

“You should go back to your room to sleep.”, Akaashi says, putting the blanket over Kuroo’s legs.

“The police is coming tomorrow, what will you do?”, Kuroo asks, worried, moving a bit so he can sit right.

“I don’t know. I’ll say that I went for a walk or something. I’ll deal with the punishment that Coach Yamiji deems right.”, Akaashi says, still looking worried at Kuroo.

“You can’t just take the punishment, you were trying to protect everyone.”, Kuroo frowns.

“But I can’t say this, right?”, Akaashi smiles, sitting down beside Kuroo and leaning against him, “Thank you for letting me drink your blood. It means a lot for me that you trust me like this.”

“It was fun.”, Kuroo smiles, closing the bottle and letting it on the ground, turning around to hug Akaashi.

“It was irresponsible.”, Akaashi grumbles, but snuggles against Kuroo anyways.

“That too.”, Kuroo whispers, but he starts to dozen off slowly. 

“Kuroo-san, you need to go back to your dorm.”, Akaashi says, but makes no move to get away from Kuroo’s embrace.

“Yeah, yeah.”, Kuroo whispers sleepily.

Akaashi smiles fondly when he feels Kuroo sleeping against him, deciding to not disturb him even though he is pretty sure that Kuroo will wake up sore as hell in the morning. Slowly Akaashi slides Kuroo through the floor, until Kuroo’s head is lying on Akaashi’s lap. He covers Kuroo with the blanket, trying his best to make Kuroo be comfortable there. 

Since Akaashi doesn’t actually need to sleep, he’s pretty ok in spending the night caressing Kuroo’s soft hair.

 

-

 

The first thing Kuroo sees when he wakes up is Akaashi’s ridiculously pretty face. Akaashi is, apparently, sleeping. His pretty eyes closed, the long black lashes casting shadows on his pale cheeks. He seems liveliest and this makes Kuroo smiles because now he’s sure that Akaashi is fine. Akaashi opens his eyes slowly, Kuroo watching the red slowly fading into grayish green. Akaashi blinks a couple times, smiling at Kuroo and if Kuroo didn’t know that Akaashi is a vampire, he would swear that Akaashi is an angel.

“Good morning.”, Kuroo whispers, his voice rough because of the sleep.

“Good morning. How are you feeling?”, Akaashi asks, worry shadowing his pretty features.

“Hm…”, Kuroo stops to think about it. He is actually feeling well, still a bit weak, but way better than the night before, “I’m feeling fine. Weak, but it’s probably because I’m hungry.”

“We should go so you can eat, Kuroo-san.”, Akaashi says worried, slowly caressing Kuroo’s fringe backwards.

“Yeah. Let’s go.”, Kuroo says, waiting for Akaashi to stop so he could get up.

They walk out of the warehouse after hiding the blanket and the water bottle, Kuroo promising that he would go back to the warehouse later to get it. They walk side by side around the school, slowly because Kuroo isn’t feeling strong yet. But suddenly Kuroo stops, holding Akaashi’s arm.

“Akaashi!’, Kuroo exclaims, his eyes wide open.

“What?!”, Akaashi asks, worried.

“I know what you are!”, Kuroo says, his expression extremely serious.

“You… What?”, Akaashi asks, confused, looking at Kuroo. It takes him a few seconds to understand and he deadpans so hard that it almost hurt, “I’ll _not_ reenact Twilight with you, Kuroo.”

“Oh, ‘Kaashi, c’mon!”, Kuroo has the nerves to pout at Akaashi, blinking his amber eyes like a cute kitten.

“Argh, I hate you so much.”, Akaashi groans, passing his hand on his face and sighing heavily before saying, “Say it out loud.”

“Vampire.”, Kuroo says, still serious, but soon he cracks into a laugh and it’s such a good laugh to hear that Akaashi can’t help but smile too.

“You’re ridiculous. We’ll never do it again.”, Akaashi says, even though he’s smilling.

“Alright, alright. Jeez, you’re so grumpy. Is that because you’re old?”, Kuroo asks with a smirk and Akaashi huffs offended.

“I’m sixteen!”, Akaashi exclaims, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But for how long?”, Kuroo asks, and it’s obvious that he is getting a lot of fun.

“I’m just sixteen. God, I’m damned with you…”, Akaashi sighs.

Kuroo laughs, walking towards Akaashi and making Akaashi walks back until his back touches a pillar. Kuroo leans into Akaashi’s space, his face just a couple centimeters away from Akaashi’s. 

“Can I do something that I wasn’t able to do yesterday?”, Kuroo asks with a soft tone.

“Yeah…”, Akaashi whispers quietly, his eyes already closing.

Kuroo closes the distance between their lips, kissing Akaashi slowly. It’s a brief kiss, neither Kuroo nor Akaashi making a move to deepen the contact, because for now they are ok with just a light touch of their lips.

“KUROO IS MISSING TOO!!!!!”, Bokuto’s scream of despair startles both of them.

“Oh god, let’s get inside before Bokuto eats his own underwear.”, Kuroo sighs, stepping back.

“I need to apologize to everyone for making them worry.”, Akaashi says, looking down at his feet while he follows Kuroo to inside the gym.

“Hey!”, Kuroo shouts, winning everyone’s attention, “I found him.”

“OH MY GOD, AKAASHI!”, surprisingly enough the first to scream is Konoha.

“Hi.”, Akaashi greets sheepishly. “I’m so sorry for worrying everyone!”, Akaashi says as he bow his body ninety degrees, his face to the ground.

“Akaashi!”, Coach Yamiji exclaims, walking to them, “What happened? Where were you?”

“I’m sorry, coach.”, Akaashi bow again, biting down his lip because he isn’t sure yet of what to say.

“Kuroo, how did you find Akaashi?”, Bokuto asks over the coach and Kuroo shrugs.

“I decided to walk around again and I remembered that no one had searched for him in the park around the school.”, Kuroo says naturally and Akaashi is extremely surprised by how easy Kuroo is dealing with the situation, “Apparently, Mr. Akaashi Keiji here decided that it would be a _great_ idea to go for a walk ‘to take a good breath’ and passed out because he was still weak.”

“Argh, Akaashi. Isn’t you the smart one in our team?”, Konoha grumbles and Akaashi averts his gaze.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to worry everyone.”, Akaashi says sheepishly, sighing when Bokuto hugs him. “I’m ok now, Bokuto-san. Kuroo-san took care of me.”

“That’s good.”, Bokuto smiles, patting Akaashi’s head.

“Ok, you two can go eat and take a bath. I’ll call to the police and explain the situation.”, Coach Yamiji says and both agree.

They start to walk towards the hall to the dining room, Akaashi waiting for them to be out of earshot to bump his shoulder lightly against Kuroo’s.

“Thank you, Miss Murray.”, Akaashi smiles and Kuroo laughs.

“Always here for you, Count D. . Always here for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS!  
> I hope you liked it! I loved write this story! It's a format that I've never tried before ( with the time jumps and stuff), so let me know what you think about it!  
> Also, as always, if you want to talk to me, you can find me on [tumblr](http://awishmaster.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
